


A world beyond our own

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Boys, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Guitarist!Red, M/M, Namelessshipping, Self-Indulgent, Shadow Pokemon, also they're sort of magical boys in this Au too because whynot, because magical boys need to smack monsters, reguri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: Ever since they were kids, they are able to see strange things that others can’t see. Such as walking flower buds, floating candles, walking pink blob that makes people suddenly happy and things like that. Creatures that they don’t know what to call.-In which Pokemon is not a game, nor a real life sport, but they are creatures from another dimension. And our two protagonist soon will have to balance their school and love life as well as maintaining a balance between the two worlds.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Late one night, Red is hunched over his desk of homework as usual. Several cans of soda and some bags of unopened chips sat on a tray, yet they seemed untouched. He had brought those snacks up a few hours ago since he first started. Though he is wearing headset, nothing is currently being played through it, the battery of his phone had long since drained, and he, himself having lost track of time since he is engrossed in his task.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Red leaned back, took off the headset and plugged the charger to his phone.

Red stood up and fell face first onto his bed after turning off the lights.

“You look terrible.” Green commented as soon as Red is within arm’s reach, he leaned his bicycle on the gate of Red’s house and fixes the latter’s school uniform button. “Why do you always forget to button up the top ones, uniforms are meant to be worn properly. Here, there you go.”

[Thank you.]

“Yeah yeah, let’s go already.” Getting onto his bicycle, Green waited until Red sat sideways at the back and loop his arms around his stomach. “Did you even sleep last night? Today is the last day of exam you know.”

“kan sleephs hewer…(Can sleep here)” Red replies lazily, leaning against Green’s back and burying the side of his face for a more comfortable position. ‘Green smells nice…’

“Gwrenn...?”

“What? Please lean back a little if you wanna talk, otherwise I can’t understand you.” That was a lie, he can understand Red even when he doesn’t talk, a few sleepy gibberish from squished cheeks won’t particularly change anything.

“Take five today?”

“…” Green looks over his shoulder at the sleepy teen that is leaning against him once more, “No. I told you, we have to focus on exams first. It’s the last day today, have some patience…” He huffed, moreso out of embarrassment than annoyance.

Red hummed. Locking his fingers as Green starts to pedal.

They were neighbors and good friends since they were kids... well, they officially became boyfriends not too long ago, but either way, going to school together had been their routine, going on the same path, different sceneries. It all looks so familiar and they watched it all change from season to season as the years go by. The school isn’t that far so on most days where Red actually woke up early, they’d take the scenic route up a small hill that loops to a lake before taking a diverging path back to the main road.

There weren’t really any extra specific reason as to why they’d go out of their way to make a loop around the hill, they simply wanted to and there isn’t any reason to stop either so why not?

Red lazily open his eyes, sleepily watching as the scenery go by, the glimmering of the crystal clear lake below and the feeling of cold morning wind rushing past, dewy grass and thin fog that surrounds Pallet. It really feels like he is flying.

“Hm?” Green lifts his foot off of a pedal as he squeezed the brakes and stabilized the bicycle as they come to a stop. “Hey Red, you seein’ what I’m seeing?”

Red leaned back and peered from behind Green, there are… trees? blocking the dirt road in front of them, each with a silly smile and two branches that extends like snowman arms. Red doesn’t particularly believe in demons or the likes. But ever since they were kids, they are able to see strange things that others can’t see. Such as walking flower buds, floating candles, walking pink blob that makes people suddenly happy and things like that. Creatures that they don’t know what to call.

Of course, no one believed them.

And so they stopped trying to convince others that there are alien like creatures that lurks among the humans, they try to turn a blind eye to them, however, it isn’t as easy as it would seem. The creatures would follow them and try to communicate— one ghastly gas like creature even followed Green back to his house when he was six, Daisy doesn’t believe him so Green demanded her to call Red’s house number, which she refuses at first because it was late in the middle of the night.

But after seeing that he wouldn’t calm down, she gave in and calls. Since they were neighbor, Red could already hear the ruckus and couldn’t sleep so after his mother received the call, he immediately head over, still wearing his pajamas.

Green had always been afraid of ghosts, so seeing something that looks like a creature from a horror movie really freaks him out. Red stays with Green that night after forcing the creature to go away. They seem to be drawn to Green but some of them are afraid of Red for some reason. Not that Red stayed fazed by their existence.

Red stares at the odd looking trees, about four of them and they completely blocked the road with no sign of moving at all.

“Should we just turn around?” Green asks, it’s still early so they won’t be late to school even if they backtrack. But Red definitely is having none of that today, or any day whatsoever.

“ _Move_.” He said— it wasn’t a request, it was a _command_ to the creatures. They shifts as if startled, the branches quivering and suddenly two of them stiffly moved to the side of the path. Red huffed and leaned against Green’s back once more.

Green blinks, trying not to be bewildered by the whole ordeal, it’s not the first time after all… “They listen to you huh…” Taking a deep breath, Green quickly biked past the tree like creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

_In this world, there are creatures that others cannot see. They come in many different shapes and sizes and they live in different places. There are fuzzy ones, plant-like ones, there are even bug-likes! Normal people cannot see or interact with them, completely unaware of such creatures living so close to them._

_Yet the creatures seem to like living alongside humans even though they do not acknowledge their presence. Taking joy in wandering around the human world._

_As to what beings they are; Green has no idea whatsoever. Since they cannot interact with humans directly and humans cannot interact with them, they’re sort of just… there for no rhyme nor reason._

Having finished taking their exams, three middle schoolers are sitting on the rooftop, their usual place to have lunch together. Of course, they are accompanied by several of those creatures that hang around school rooftop. Such as a small fairy like creature whose bottom half is similar to that of a mermaid with reverse flippers that looks more like a heart. They carry different single flowers and some sits on their flower as they move along, they seem to have twintails and their body except the bottom mermaid-like part are all white.

And then there are… floating pink cat blob…? It has a goofy innocent smile and two leaf blades like helicopter propeller on its back, though it has a hard time moving around because it kept being blown away by the wind.

Honestly they are cute. Green noticed that the flower mermaid tends to the school garden, keeping the flowers in bloom. They get upset when a student plucked and mess up the flowerbed but they can’t do anything about it, so Green and Red would fix it for them when that happens.

Well… one of the pink blob cats is pretending to rest on Silver’s head as he is eating.

“If there is one of those creatures near me, tell them to go away.” Silver hissed, already noticing Green’s weird glance over him again. It wasn’t so much as he’d believe what his friends are saying about seeing ‘magical creatures’ wholeheartedly, he needed to see solid proof to really believe it. They’d think after two years, Silver would believe them already, but that wasn’t the case… well, half of that wasn’t the case. At least Silver isn’t sassing them about them seeing their ‘imagination friends’ at such an age anymore.

Green took a sip of his soda “The pink blob is trying to sit on your head.”

Silver scowled and right at that time, the wind picked up, blowing the poor little balloon cats away from Silver and tumbles through the air as with the rest of its fellow blob friends who did not latch onto something to keep them from being flung.

“Ah, it got blown away.”

“Good.”

Green feels sorry for the little things, fumbling around in the wind like that must suck.

After finishing their lunch, Green whips out his sketchbook and flips to an empty page. Most of the pages were filled with visual representation of the creatures that he and Red had seen, overall there are about twenty. Green even made a custom chart of ‘danger-level’.

He drew in the strange trees that they saw earlier along with the plant-like creatures’ page while leaning his back against Red’s chest. Silver is on his phone to kill time, since exams are over they can just go home for the day… as if, their names are on the list for class cleaning today. Red rests his chin on Green’s right shoulder, his arms around Green as he watches his boyfriend drawing away at his sketchbook but the weather today is ideal for a nap so Red did just that.

Hearing soft snores from Red, Green slowly turns his head to look at the sleeping raven. And— much to his surprise, Silver had fallen asleep as well next to them, his phone on his chest.

Green took out his own phone and snatched a selfie with the sleeping Red on his shoulder and then a second picture where he includes Silver sleeping on the floor. Just in case if he needed to blackmail the red-haired teen for some reason.

“Having fun?” A quiet voice whispers into his ear, Green parted his lips, about to yell at what the hell that had just startled him. But a hand covers his mouth and before he realized it. He is now facing the blue sky above, white fluffy clouds as a background of the now awake Red above him.

Red’s other hand is behind Green’s head, cushioning the latter’s fall as not to bump his head on the floor when Red pinned him down. Green is glaring at him, though the effect failed miserably due to the intense blush across Green’s face. He leaned closer to Green’s face, his index finger hovering just above Green’s lips, though even without the gesture Green would already know to stay quiet.

Though Silver already knows of their relationship, there’s still a limit they should have when it comes to showing their affection on public. Though Red doesn’t seem to care about that whatsoever. “Take five?” The raven asks ever so innocently as though he’s just asking for a piece of candy. “Exam is over.”

“School hasn’t for today.” Green responded weakly and Red leaned closer, Green sputtered, putting a hand against Red’s chest to stop him from closing in. Though affection between them is common since they were small, when Green finally realized what he really feels for Red. The embarrassment doubles tenfold. “Why are you so calm...” Green huffed, his other arm covering his eyes “Doing things like this…”

Red tilts his head ever so slightly, a playful glint in his dark wine hues. “Bec—ack!” Red yelped when something hit him on the back of his head. Said item bounced from his head and off a wall nearby before rolling on the floor; it was a water bottle— his orange water bottle.

“What. The. Fuck.” Silver hissed, right hand still extended from throwing the object he just threw, if looks could kill. He would have been labeled as a murderer already. “You guys are still in school grounds and I. Was. Sleeping!” What kind of logic were they using to be so intimate at a place like this?!

Though he couldn’t see it. The floating creatures that had witnessed the event, nodded in agreement. Even the flower fairies flew around Red after, while puffing their cheeks as if trying to say ‘ _Don’t bully Green!_ ’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red held the tip of the marker close to Green’s cheek after inspecting that it is not permanent marker and began to draw on Green’s right cheek, making sure he did not press to hard so it will be easier to remove later.
> 
> Though he completely shut away everyone in the room as he does this, they could clearly see another side of Red that they have never seen before, the gentle look in his usually cold, disinterest eyes.

“Did you bring an umbrella?” Green asks and Red shook his head. They were one of the last ones to leave the school but the weather had turned quite bad in the evening, with the wind picking up too now, Green is not sure if an umbrella is going to cut it.

They sat down on the tables near the windows, watching the weather raging outside with hopes that it won’t suddenly turn into a hurricane. But for now they are stuck here until the storm decides to calm.

“Ahhh this sucks!” A male student whined, sitting back into his chair with a clatter, legs on the table.

Red is just sitting in front of Green, across the table with a book in hand. But his focus is not on the printed words within the book; it was toward Green. Who is currently taking a nap, his arms as pillows on the table’s surface, Green is never the one for such ferocious storms such as this, so he’s taking refuge by blocking out the sound.

But his staring was not subtitle at all because the other five students left in the class all noticed how Red was looking at Green. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise at all for them, having been friends with the two since kindergarten There’s nothing wrong with that, since this is quite a small town and more than half of them is not an asshole about minor things and the like. Hell, someone saw them kissing early in the morning near the lake on their way to school and no one’s making a fuss about it.

_“The weather outside sucks but we still have sunshine in the room huh…”_

_“I don’t think he even heard you.”_

_“Haaa~ Those two.”_

_“Think of the single ones why don’t you…?”_

A light tap on his shoulder causes Red to shift his gaze away from the sleeping Green and up at a male student who was standing next to him. A blue marker in hand. He heard them gossiping but didn’t pay much attention to it, it’s not his thing anyway.

“Hey Red.” He said, shaking the marker in hand. “How about a dare?”

Red closes his book, raising an eyebrow at his schoolmate, Calem.

Calem grinned. “I’ll give you 2,000 yen if you manage to draw on Green’s face without waking him up.”

Why such pointless dare?

Red took the marker and pulled the lid off, elbows on the table as he leaned forward toward Green. When it’s this close he can really see Green’s features. The curl of his eyelash, they’re thick and long, his skin looks really soft and shiny. Green is really insecure about it, but there are some freckles visible when he looks closer. 

Red grip on the marker between his fingers tightened, his eyelashes flutter briefly, almost unnoticeably.

_“Is he gonna do it?”_

_“He’s just staring…”_

_“Ahh that’s so cute…”_

_“That marker’s gonna dry out, please cap it if you’re indecisive…”_

Red held the tip of the marker close to Green’s cheek after inspecting that it is not permanent marker and began to draw on Green’s right cheek, making sure he did not press to hard so it will be easier to remove later.

Though he completely shut away everyone in the room as he does this, they could clearly see another side of Red that they have never seen before, the gentle look in his usually cold, disinterest eyes.

Red is… he rarely talks and play with them, always disinterested in almost everything. He’d let himself be dragged at whatever they do, hanging out and the likes. Even so, he is almost never there. He’d leave before everyone else and never partake in any conversation or games on his own.

But when Green is with him, he seems to be a different person. It could just be that he is close to Green since they were babies, but Green isn’t his only friend in kindergarten who grew up with him either.

There’s this one time when they were in kindergarten, they played around just a little too rough and pushed Green down, scraping his leg quite badly. The look on Red’s face as he stared them down had stuck with some of them till this day. Who knew a six year old could be that scary.

Calem shook his head and placed the 2,000 yen down on the table before moving away. Honestly these two…

* * *

“You’re really serious, aren’t you?” Calem leaned his back against the wall next to the hallway window, the storm still raging outside. They’ve went out the classroom to get some fresh air… not that they can go out but this is close enough without being drenched.

Red side eyed his friend at that comment.

“About Green, I mean. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. So who confessed first?”

Red looked away.

“What, you? Really?” Calem chuckled, “Oh come on, don’t be so shy. I’ve been friends with you and Green since we were kids too. You know who to call if you ever need help.” He patted Red’s shoulder before gripping said shoulder with a tight grip. “Buuuttt, how dare you not tell me earlier about this~”

Silver and Calem had been their closest friends growing up. It’s not that they didn’t want to tell, but they need time to adjust too. Green had been anxious about it all, he didn’t want to put more pressure on Green. He is fine with people looking at him weird, but for Green who carries the Oak surname… and the pressure from his grandfather. It brought Green to the point of tearing up a few times about what was right and what was wrong.

They’re still young… there’s time, he knows this, however…

Seeing Green like that really makes his blood boil, if he could take away Green’s insecurities he’d do it in a heartbeat. But not being able to do much about it really hurts.

“I’m selfish aren’t I.”

Taken aback, Calem blinked. Loosening his grip. “Huh? What do you mean? You know I’m just joking right?”

Red shook his head, focusing on the floor.

“Sure it’ll start a bit rough but, I think if you guys communicate about what’s bothering you and resolve it together, I think it will be ok.” Calem grinned, ruffling Red’s hair. Calem is more like a big brother figure to them so Red did not mind. “It’s okay to be scared; it’s okay to have doubts. But I know that as much as you’re there for Green, he’d be there for you too. You guys understands each other better than anyone else, however that does not mean you cannot seek help. Okay?”

Red nods.

“Good. Let’s go grab a few hot drinks for the others before we go back. You can talk to me whenever you're ready. I'll help the best I can."

Their classroom door rattled open, startling Calem and Red who had just returned from the cafeteria a flurry of dark blonde hair passes them by. “Hey Green!” Calem called out in worry, causing the figure to halt and turn to look at the two. “Green, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a kitten outside in the storm!” Green said, distraught. The whiskers that Red draw on him still stuck on Green’s cheeks, Red passes the canned drinks that he was holding over to Calem and followed Green who had continued to sprint again.


End file.
